Talk:Medicine Hollow
Category:Roleplay Talk ROLEPLAY 1 - Confidant - Started:7-9-14 - DISCONTINUED? Alderleaf buried his pale nose, in the cluster of growing catmint, quietly humming to himself as he continued with his work, aware to his silver leader, who sat serenely in the quiet herb-scented clearing. Nipping at a few stems in a fashion similar to a furry squirrel trying to eat the seeds of oak trees. Swishing his fluffy tail, he pricked his soft ears, constantly tracking the small area for any threats. "Nice day" he grumbled around his mouthful of fresh-cut herbs. "How are you and Stormflight?" he continued, his striped cranium still buried in the catmint patch. Depositing it in an amounting pile beside him. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ "Oh, Alderleaf, can I confide in you?" Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground "I am your medicine cat - of course you can!" he mumbled, wrapping his collection up in a neat bundle. "I'm here for a reason..." he purred, an edge to his tone suspicious on what was going on on his leader's mind. Turning to face Silverstar, his amber gaze burning into her own, "What is your mind? I'm all ears, not literally though!" he purred amused. Revering himself into a sitting position, wrapping his densely-furred tail over his dainty paws. He smiled reassuringly tempting the she-cat to reveal her troubles. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ Silverstar sharply snapped at the amused Medicine Cat. "This is certainly not funny, Alderleaf." Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground The small tabby tom, sighed, "She'll have to decide sooner or later, that cat is a stubborn as a badger" he purred jokingly, "I'll talk to her and see what I can do, she has no right to tell you what you should do" he explained, "plus you are her leader, let alone her mother, maybe we should go talk to her right now?" he meowed, his brown tail laid lightly across the silver queen's back. Retrieving his green-leaf bundle, and turning to the she-cat, his soft ear's swivelling towards Silverstar waiting for her comment. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ Silverstar let out a sob. "You have heard the nursery stories about Tigerstar. I fear that my daughter will be the same." She suddenly collapsed. "Wait here," Alderleaf said, "I'll fetch some thyme'" Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground Alderleaf watched helplessly as his leader sobbed. He opened his maw as to reply but, slammed it shut again, realising he couldn't argue. /Oh, I hate it when I cannot do a thing!\ he thought, as his gaze trailed after, the paniced she-cat. He trotted after Silverstar, on light, silent pawsteps "You're being parinoid!" he tried to purr convincingly, his voice cracking in areas, as he reached the tabby cat ignoring her commands. "Tigerstar was to driven by neglect from his father, he didn't know what to do, you have treated her well, and although she maybe ambitious, she is your kit, and look after her well that will not happen" he finished, his tabby face now covered with a layer of seriousness. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ "It already has," she replied. "I have seen omens. I thought you did too. Oh, Alderleaf, what should I do? My life is ruining and rotting into crowfood." Alderleaf rested his tail on her shoulder. "I know what to do. Let's speak to Stormflight." "No." Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground "No, that's enough" he lashed his striped tail, baring his teeth "As your medicine cat, I ask you to go speak to your daughter, hear her and understand how she feels, instead of casting her aside just to speak to Stomflight, it's almost as if you're scared of your own daughter!" he stalked towards, the herbs that he and Silverstar had collected, he waved his tail in summoning, "Your life is not rotting, our cats need a strong leader one they can look up to, StarClan summoned you for a reason, you need to trust me and have faith in your own leadership, you can get through this, Stormflight is smart enough, to know that your daughter doesn't approve of him, I'm sure he will know what happens when it happens." he meowed less harshly. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ "That is not what I meant, Alderleaf," said Silverstar,"I just want to speak with StarClan first. And I refuse to speak with my daughter-" A sudden scream from a tom split through the air. Fleet-footed, the two cats raced swiftly towards the sound. "Oh, no, Stormflight!" "Come out, Daisyflower," Alderleaf called. The she-cat stepped out from behind a Bush. "It seems like I caught my prey." Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground "Great, can we just exile her already" Although the tom knew this wasn't going to be the case "She blatantly implied that she was going to kill you, 'I've caught my prey' what is up with that?" Alderleaf had had enough of this she-cat maybe Silverstar was losing her touch after all. He flicked his tail irritably he shouldn't let this cat get on his nerves she was too dangerous, but he couldn't help it she infuriated him that she could just get away with things like that. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 19:08, September 5, 2016 (UTC)